


it's drippin love

by sunnyseulgi



Series: Tender Loving [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, improper use of italics, no beta we die like men, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseulgi/pseuds/sunnyseulgi
Summary: Doyoung and Jungwoo finally have some alone time after Celeb Five promotions.





	it's drippin love

_ It’s been too long _ , Doyoung laments in his head. He misses the distinct, breathy moans that Jungwoo’s generous to give and the way the younger vocalist likes to tune his screams so they’re on pitch. He shouldn’t, really, with Jungwoo being a vocalist and all, that the younger is loud in bed.

 

He’s also messy, fumbles with his hands, and his blowjobs are wet and sloppy. But Doyoung can’t say he’s opposed to Jungwoo’s enthusiastic inexperience when he cups the younger’s face and begins thrusting into his mouth (Jungwoo has no gag reflex- Doyoung wasn’t complaining.)

 

At this angle, he can see into the molten chocolate rivers that are the Jungwoo’s eyes, with lust and desire swimming and glistening like puddles in the morning after rainy night. Those are the same eyes that cried backstage, and they’re the same ones that roll back when Jungwoo’s being fucked. 

 

During promotion, the absence of warm hands and a tight hole for his cock feels twice as lonely when he has to come home late from practice, and jerking off to thoughts of Jungwoo only leave him unsatisfied during the hardest of nights. 

 

But he doesn’t have to miss him anymore; he has Jungwoo kneeling on their carpeted floors, tucked neatly in the space between his legs at the front of their bed. Jungwoo is otherwise preoccupied- he’s sucking his cock like it was his God-given mission. Really, he would legally change his religion to Jungwoo’s ass if it were possible. And Jungwoo’s cock. Frankly, his religion would simply be Jungwoo, because he already worships the younger whenever he can, and  _ however _ he could anyways. 

 

Saliva drips from both corners of Jungwoo’s mouth as he works his lips around Doyoung’s shaft and uses his hands to fondle his balls. Jungwoo is playing an unfair game and Doyoung knows the younger knows it as well. Jungwoo  _ knows _ that sliding his tongue along the head of his cock makes him thrusts (not that Jungwoo minded-), and Doyoung halfway loses his mind when he feels his cock hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat. 

 

“Fuck, babe, are you ok?” He runs his hands through Jungwoo’s sweaty hair. He feels the latter nod. He never wants Jungwoo to feel uncomfortable or hurt by him- not emotionally, and not in bed. He knows he can be overbearing in his consent (which, is that a thing?) when Jungwoo just wants him to  _ fuck him _ , but it’ll be the day Yukhei stops talking when Doyoung will ever intentionally hurt Jungwoo.

 

Speaking of said vocalist, he flattens his tongue and hallows his cheeks just like how Doyoung likes it and-

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” is all that Doyoung can utter.

 

In the hazy corners of his mind, Doyoung thinks Jungwoo’s game is a little more than unfair. Doyoung’s planted on the edge of their bed, and he’s too far to finger Jungwoo and hear him moan on his cock (his second favorite sound, if he has to rank them- second to the sound of Jungwoo cumming on his cock).

 

Unsurprisingly, between Jungwoo deep-throating him and fondling his balls at the same time, Doyoung feels the tell-tale sign of his finish nearing with the tightening of his groin- but he doesn’t want to cum in Jungwoo’s mouth. It’d be such a disappointing end after weeks of nothing, and Doyoung plans to make the most of the time they have together.

 

Yet, as he’s about to tell Jungwoo to stop, Jungwoo  _ hums _ , and the little devil looks up at him, eyes glassy and glazed over like sweet honey, and suddenly Doyoung feels himself tipping over the edge. He’s no match.

 

He makes an honest effort to pull out, he really does, but then Jungwoo’s grabbing onto his thighs and, if possible, takes him even  _ deeper _ . 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” 

 

Jungwoo swallows everything- milks him dry. There’s not a drop on his comforter and the only substance dripping from Jungwoo’s mouth is his own saliva. The brat looks pleased too, and the hazy look disappears from his eyes. Jungwoo looks pretty with crystal clear desire dripping intent in them, and Doyoung has half a mind to smear the last of the precum dripping from his cock onto the apples of Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

 

Doyoung distractedly watches the swollen head of his cock spring free from Jungwoo’s mouth. Sometimes Jungwoo likes to play with his cock before taking down his throat (like a kitten? Doyoung swears he’s not a furry but Jungwoo would look  _ sinful _ with cat ears and a tail), meaning, he’ll stroke it, kiss it, and gaze at it if it were the most delicious thing he’d ever seen.

 

Jungwoo sends a sly smirk his way with a quick swipe of his tongue over his lips, “Hyung tastes  _ so good _ .”

 

Jungwoo leans into his cock, hands braced on his knees, and nuzzles his sweet face against the shaft of Doyoung’s softening cock, “Shit, babe,” Doyoung groans into his hands, the sight of him lovingly licking a fat stripe up the underside of his shaft like a goddamn pornstar is too much for his overstimulated mind to bear. 

 

Doyoung isn’t sure if he can even feel his toes anymore.

 

“F-fuck, Jungwoo-”

 

Except, he’s cut off when Jungwoo surges up and seizes his lips in a hot kiss. He can taste himself when the younger shoves his tongue in his mouth, but he doesn’t mind too much. That seems to be the pattern with him- all his inhibitions fly out the door when it comes to his baby.

 

Jungwoo pushes him onto his back without breaking their connection. He doesn’t wait to use his tongue to run across Doyoung’s lip before licking his way into the older’s mouth. 

 

Jungwoo’s cock, still stiff as a rock, presses against Doyoung’s stomach, begging for stimulation.

 

Jungwoo pulls back and whispers hotly in his ear, “You got another one in you?” Jungwoo starts grinding down onto Doyoung’s abdomen- desperate for touch.

 

“For you, plenty. Think you can get it up again?” Doyoung gestures to his soft cock. It’s a trick question because Doyoung can get hard for Jungwoo at any time, all the time. As testified by the other members when Doyoung and Jungwoo wander off into a broom closet for a quickie before recording.

 

Still, the challenge that laces his words doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger, who winks at him with a coy smile. 

 

“Stay here, and don’t move.”

 

Doyoung complies, and while Jungwoo moves off their bed to rummage through their drawers, Doyoung gazes lovingly at his exposed ass and lightly pumps his cock back to full erectness. He’s surprised at his own nonexistent refractory period- he’s gotten quicker.

 

Jungwoo walks back with a condom and a pack of lube in one hand, the other stroking his cock. He kneels onto the bed and leans over Doyoung’s body, taking the elder’s cock and stroking both of their against each other.

 

Doyoung lets his head fall back and moans, “You’re ready to burst, aren’t you?”

 

Jungwoo keens, a sweet noise coming from his throat. Straddling over Doyoung’s thighs, Jungwoo lathers his fingers in a generous amount of lube before reaching behind and sinking his fingers into his own heat. The sight alone makes Doyoung want to flip the younger over and fuck him into the mattress.

 

Jungwoo has to brace himself on Doyoung’s chest as he pushes into himself. Doyoung can feel the thighs beside him quake with effort, and he caresses the soft spot on Jungwoo’s hip to calm him down, and that there wasn’t any rush. They have the whole night, and Doyoung was damn sure that he was going to make the most of it loving Jungwoo as  _ physically _ as he can.

 

Doyoung lets Jungwoo works himself open first with one finger, soon two, and finally, Jungwoo is three fingers in before he reaches behind and takes over, fingering Jungwoo with practiced ease and solid fingers.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jungwoo cries, unwillingly thrusting backward, the motion rocking the bed back and forth against the wall. “Wait,” he pants, and Doyoung stills immediately, looking up attentively. 

 

“I want you inside of me.”

 

A fire had already been burning within Doyoung flares when Jungwoo rips open the small packet and slides the latex over Doyoung’s shaft with deft hands. Doyoung wants to take his slim hips into his hands and feel Jungwoo writhe beneath him, but it’s not often that the younger takes charge, and it makes a different type of heat simmer beneath his skin. 

 

He even gives Doyoung cock a couple loving strokes, and it looks as if Jungwoo were about to take him whole again. But he leans back onto his knees and lifts himself up until he directly over Doyoung’s cock.

 

In one motion, Jungwoo sheathes himself onto Doyoung cock, and  _ fuck _ , Doyoung was seeing stars before Jungwoo began to rock himself on his knees.

 

Doyoung can barely concentrate on the noises coming from his mouth, but he imagines he’s saying disgusting things because Jungwoo starts to fuck him in earnest, his pace increasing by the quickening sounds of skin slapping against skin fills their small bedroom. 

 

Before long, Doyoung once again feels the familiar tightening of his stomach, but this time he intends to finish how he wants. 

 

“Let me flip you over, yeah?” He pants.

 

Jungwoo slows down and nods, chest heaving and face matted with sweat. Doyoung surges up and pins Jungwoo’s arms beside his head. Even the small seconds that his cock is free from Jungwoo’s warmth, he aches to be inside him again. He tries to not act like a horny teenager, but Jungwoo brings it out in him. 

 

He doesn’t wait for Jungwoo to settle before he pushes in with a groan. He begins a rapid pace, seeking out the tight heat of Jungwoo’s hole everytime he pulls out. He knows he’s close to finishing, and he knows that Jungwoo can tell by the frantic speed he’s going, and the bruising grip he has on the younger’s hips. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jungwoo cries, hands grasping at the sheets, “ _ faster hyung, I’m gonna cum! _ ”

 

Hearing the honorific sends electricity down his spine- it’s the last thing he needs before thrusting into Jungwoo one last time before cumming with a loud grunt. He takes Jungwoo’s weeping cock in his hand and gives it one, two, three strokes before Jungwoo is cumming as well. A loud cry leaves his lips and spurts of cum paint their stomachs. 

 

They’re both still panting as they come off their highs, and Doyoung is faced with the problem of the drying cum staining their bodies.

 

If anyone ever claims that there isn’t such a thing as the stench of sex, they’re wrong. The only force that urges Doyoung to move out of bed is the fear of another member walking in and being hit by the stink of sex and sweat, as well as the sight of a naked, blissed-out couple covered in cum. A treat for him, but scarring for anyone else.

 

So he stands up from the bed, ties the used condom into a neat knot, and deposits it discreetly into their trash can. He pulls out two towels and brings them over on the bed. 

 

Jungwoo has his eyes closed, and Doyoung had half a heart to clean up the mess for him- the younger was just too cute when tired and fucked out. But he had cum on his face, and they can’t risk any blemishes with a comeback so soon. 

 

Jungwoo must’ve felt the bed dip because he opens his eyes. When their gazes meet, Jungwoo’s face breaks out into a smile that Doyoung adores, and he might’ve just fallen deeper in love if that were possible. 

 

-bonus- 

 

(The dorm isn’t empty, no matter how hard he tried to bribe the other members. Their Celeb Five stage was days ago, ergo Doyoung assumed everyone would’ve cleared out by then. But as he walks into the kitchen, he’s greeted by a familiar figure.

 

“Hi hyung.”

 

Doyoung quickly greets their eldest and busies himself by grabbing four water bottles and snacks from their fridge. He ignores Taeil’s questionable gaze for as long as he can.

 

“Having a party?” Taeil asks, words muffled around the noodles he’s eating.

 

Doyoung muffles a cough in the collar of his shirt before he responds with a vague, “Something like that.”

 

Before he leaves the kitchen, he turns his head and catches Taeil’s attention, “Oh, um, you might wanna turn your music up- you know, to tune us out. Use your studio headphones.” 

 

Doyoung spares a blatant glance at his bedroom door and hopes Taeil gets the obvious message- unless the eldest is prepared for an audio recording of a porno.

 

“Bye hyung.”)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in a few months and it's this
> 
> 乁( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ㄏ
> 
> A comment or a kudos is greatly appreciated!


End file.
